


A New Reason

by inky_button



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, David - Freeform, Depression, Kinda, Max camp camp - Freeform, dadvid, david camp camp - Freeform, max - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: David and Max both show something and David wanted to make Max's life better





	A New Reason

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot

"Pull yourself together, David!" he was building himself up for tomorrow when the campers camp along but who was he kicking everything would fall apart and the kids would hate him but he had to try right? Of course!

He went to the bathroom and took some pills from the cabinet and took off his neck tie. Scars on his throat were clear as summer skys so he had to keep the neck tie on he still has nightmares about that day he was at home after camp feeling like nothing was worth it anymore and that his parents wouldn't care if he did it...he was right his parents didn't care then they found him, they just left him there in the bathroom and began to jab needles into them self instead of looking after their child but david didn't care anymore if they cared or not.

David was tired of thinking about it but he felt better with the pills kicking in now, he lay on his bed and readied himself for tomorrow.

*BEEP BEEP BEE-* David hit the alarm clock so it would shut up and he slowly got up and got into his work cloths and put his neck tie on and walked out to greet the campers

~an hour later~  
the bus showed up and everyone got off except one boy in a blue hoddie basically screaming at CM that he's going home and not getting off the bus but david was used to kids not wanting to be here and would rather be at home.  
"What's your name?" david stepped onto the bus to try get the kid out  
"why do YOU want to know!"  
"I'm david the camp councillor and I'm here to help so what's your name?"  
"Max if you /really/ have to know!"  
"it's nice to meet you Max, can you come off the bus now, please?"  
"NO! I want to go fucking home!"  
"um... well you can go home after camp..?" david's phone alarm began to tell him he needs to take his medication so he went to this cabin and told gwen "Can you get Max off the bus please?"

gwen picked Max up and took him off the bus with Max yelling at her the whole time. David camp back saying way to happily that first camp activities is swimming of course max had something to say about that "Not fuckin' doing it!"  
"why?"  
"I don't want to..."  
"Can you not swim?"  
gwen butted in "HA! little shit cant swim!"  
"I can!"  
"Prove it you little shit!" Max turned around and started walking away, David ran after him.

"Max I'm sorry about gwen!"  
"Fuck off."  
"You don't have to swim if you don't know how but you cant just walk off."  
"I can swim I just don't want to!" david got on one knee to be at eye level with Max but he turned to David and looked pissed he grabbed david neck tie about to yell about david being an idiot but it came off is neck 'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHI-'  
"You... look like a bear attacked you..."  
"I don't think I should explain this to you, Max..."  
"I'm not an idiot David, I know what a scare looks like!" he pulled up one of his hoddie sleeves. "you showed me something about yourself so I guess it's my turn..."  
"um, you don't need to do swimming." David put Max's sleeve down and Max gave david his neck tie back

David felt bad for Max but he found a new reason to keep going and that reason was to make Max happy and give him a good life, he didn't want anyone to feel as alone as he did so he was going to make Max feeling wanted and needed. watch Max grow into the strong person he wanted to be.


End file.
